It's All Scott's Fault!
by Marcielle's Musings
Summary: Stiles knew he should have stayed home today. If waking up late, having no clean clothes, no milk for his cereal or his car running out of gas wasn't some divine being's warning about venturing outside today, then the point where Scott asked Stiles to scope out an unknown location for the Alpha pack's hideout definitely was...
1. Chapter 1

**It's All Scott's Fault! **

**Part 1**

Co-authored by Marcielle's Musings (Me) and Dry Rainbow

* * *

Both of us are on tumblr if you would like to follow us and see more of our work. Just remove the spaces.  
Marcielle's Musings: marciellesmusings. tumblr

Dry Rainbow: dry-rainbow. tumblr

**Summary: This is the story of the Beacon Hill's pack after the end of season two with the revelation of the Alpha pack. Dry-Rainbow will be writing Scott and Stiles' perspective while I (Marcielle's Musings) will be writing Derek and Isaac's perspective. Other characters may be added in at a later date. Pre-Sterek ;)**

* * *

**(MM for the parts written by me and DR for the parts written by Dry-Rainbow)**

**MM:** Isaac watched as Derek grabbed Stiles from the female Alpha's grip and shoved the boy behind him. Derek was now on all fours, transforming into his wolf form and standing protectively in front of Stiles who was lying on the concrete behind Derek. Derek growled menacingly at the other Alpha in challenge and Isaac felt a surge of protectiveness within him. I mean sure he liked Stiles but he was better friends with Scott. Stiles seemed like a little kid just trailing after Scott so Isaac could not understand why he was suddenly shifting into his werewolf form and standing slightly behind and to the right of Derek, protecting Stiles.

**DR: **Stiles knew he should have stayed home today. If waking up late, having no clean clothes, no milk for his cereal or his car running out of gas wasn't some divine being's warning about venturing outside today, then the point where Scott asked Stiles to scope out an unknown location for the Alpha pack's hideout definitely was. Stiles remembered asking Scott why he couldn't do it, and of course it had something to do with Allison and how he was doing 'something' with her (Most likely making out, Stiles assumed). Scott had assured him that everything would be alright and to call him if anything seemed off.

"Gee, thanks buddy!" Stiles had wanted to say. "Yeah, I'll call you as I'm getting clawed to pieces. I'll just hope that I haven't lost enough blood by the time you pick up the phone." Instead, Stiles had put on an upbeat tone and said, "Okay Batman, I'm on it." Oh, how he should have listened to all the warnings.

As its stood now, he was about to get clawed into pieces and yeah, calling Scott was _so_ not an option right now. If Isaac and Derek hadn't shown up when they did (Geez, had they been _following_ him?), Stiles would have looked like a curtain that a cat had just discovered. If he lived through this, he was definitely going to cock block Scott from Alison for the rest of the year.

**MM: **Derek had been scoping out an area where the Alpha pack had been hanging around, in search of their temporary hideout, when he had smelt the distinct smell of exhaust fumes, caffinated energy drinks, adderall, curley fries and cotton... Derek's eyes widened as he spun around towards the direction of the smell. What on earth was Stiles doing here? Didn't he know it was dangerous to go wandering around in the shady parts of town? And especially when there is an Alpha Pack prowling around Beacon Hills! Did the boy have even one lick of common sence?!

Derek got out of his crouched position on the rooftop of a warehouse and started running towards the fire escape. Pulling out his cell as he leapt down the ladder, Derek pressed Isaac's number (#3 on speed-dial) and waited for the young werewolf to answer.

"Derek?" asked Isaac when the line finally connected, "What's up?"

"You need to get to the warehouse district now. I need backup," said Derek gruffly as he ran in the direction that Stiles' smell was coming from.

"Sure... ok" replied Isaac hesitantly. That was all he needed to hear so Derek hung up his phone and continued running in Stiles' direction. He didn't know _how_ he knew it but Stiles was in danger...

Meanwhile...

**DR: **Scott had no idea that at this very moment his dick was putting Stiles in serious danger. Scott had had a hunch about where that damn Alpha pack was hiding, and he was about to see if his hunch was correct.

However, he had smelled her before he saw her; Alison came into view down the hall at school and Scott couldn't help momentarily forgetting about what he was just thinking about. All he could think about was how cute Alison's smile was, how good she smelled, how she was coming right towards him...

Scott panicked. He still cared very much for Alison, but they had ended on bad terms, even if he had told her he would wait, it still hurt like hell. Her approaching him only meant two things; either she was going to tell him again that they were never getting back together, or maybe, just maybe, she had changed her mind.

Much to Scott's delight, she wanted to get back together. Okay, so actually she had come by to tell him to stop staring at her, because it wasn't right now that they weren't together. And she had also said something about they needed to distance themselves if this was ever going to work. However, those words were quickly forgotten as Scott pushed Alison into a nearby wall and kissed her. He had expected her to push back, and at first, it seemed like she was going to. But she quickly melted up against him like putty in his hands, and soon they were breaking rule #6, 'No PDA in the school'. Once they needed air, Alison had smiled and whispered "Feel like skipping?"

Oh boy, did he! Jesus, this was great, but he couldn't help feeling like he was supposed to be doing something important...

That's when he got a text from Stiles. "Skipping class. Wanna join?" it read. Scott was about to curse Stiles for cock blocking him when he realized Stiles could help him have his cake and eat it too. He quickly called Stiles back and asked him to check out the place where he had smelled the Alpha Pack. Scott wondered if it was okay, and that maybe it was a bit too dangerous, but Alison's hand on his thigh quickly chased the thought away. "He'll be fine. They're most likely not there, anyways."

Oh, how he was wrong. And he had no idea, as he sat there kissing Alison's neck while trying to take her bra off, that Stiles, Derek, and Isaac were in serious trouble. All because he thought with the wrong head.

Meanwhile...

**MM: **Isaac had just gotten off the phone with Derek. Well more like Derek had called him asking him to do something. No, scratch that. TOLD him that he was doing something for the mighty Alpha in a menacing tone and then hung up on him... If he had known that becoming a werewolf would put him in yet another abusive relationship he may have passed on the bite. But at the time his dad had still been alive and his home life had been a living nightmare. Derek offering him the bite had seemed like salvation, a way of escaping his father's anger, a way that _he_ could be strong and powerful instead of the weak little boy that his dad locked in the cold-box in the basement... Derek wasn't cruel... he just wasn't kind and he had held the pack away from him with a ten foot pole. He refused to let them in and just expected them to follow his orders like robots. It was no wonder that Erica and Boyd left. He was upset that they had left him (everyone leaves him) but he could understand why they did. The bite made them feel powerful and in control and taking shit from Derek was the last thing that they wanted. None of them had anticipated being hunted either...

Before the bite Erica had been an outcast; shunned by her classmates because she was sick and was shy. Isaac had always felt bad when he saw her standing on the sidelines... Boyd had been the same; standing outside looking in on everyone. Derek had offered all of us what we thought was a group of our own, a new family, a pack... So we all changed ourselves to suit what we thought Derek expected. We all wore leather jackets and acted like we were gods that should be looked up to and admired. The reality, as we soon found out, was very different.

Where Derek was gruff and violent, Scott had showed him another way to live as a werewolf. In a way, Scott was a better teacher than Derek had ever been. Scott had been the one to show him just how in-over-his-head Derek was.

That was why Isaac was up on his feet the second Derek had hung up on him. Derek acted like he knew what he was doing - but he didn't. He acted like he was this tough guy who couldn't care less - but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He just really (and I mean REALLY) sucked at trusting people and showing any emotion other than frustration. Because Derek may have suckish Alpha-skillz but he meant well. So if Derek needed someone to back him up, Isaac was going to be there, doing everything he could to help his wayward Alpha.

**DR: **Stiles should have be afraid of the female Alpha that currently had him in an unbreakable grip, but all he could think about in that moment was how this was the most action he had gotten from a female. Ever. It was a depressing thought, but he didn't have time to dwell on it. Before he knew what was happening, his surroundings shifted out of view. When his slow human sense caught up, he realized Derek had just ripped him out of the Crazy Blond Bitch's hold and was now starting to transform into wolf form. Stiles had always wanted to see Derek's full Alpha transformation, but now that he was seeing it, it was downright terrifying.

In Derek's partial wolf form, he was still scary to look at, but at least Stiles could still recognize him as Derek. In this form, he looked nothing like Derek and everything that Stiles had nightmares about. He looked like a _monster_. He remembered Peter, and how he had scared him when he was in his true form, and for some reason, seeing Derek in this form scared him more than that crazy sociopath had.

Mainly, it made him wonder if he would even live through this; for Derek to change to his full form, this Crazy Bitch must be incredibly strong. The fact that there were more of these Alphas around somewhere only made the knot in Stiles' stomach feel tighter. Not wanting to get in the way or throw up from bloodshed that was no doubt about to happen, Stiles decided to run away from where the battle was taking place. He ran past Isaac, who had tapped into his werewolf power and was looking like he couldn't wait to tear that Alpha a new one. Stiles felt guilty for leaving them behind, but god damn it, he was just a human. He had no training and he couldn't heal like they could. Yet it seemed like time and time again, he was the one saving their asses.

Stiles ran until he was sure he was far enough and quickly grabbed his phone to dial Scott. "You better fucking answer," He thought as it rang. Scott finally answered and he sounded out of breath. "This better be important,"

Stiles Scoffed. "Oh, no, nothing much. Just, you know, me almost getting killed by some hot crazy Alpha. You know, the usual."

A pause on the other end. "Wait, what?"

"Yeah, turns out? Your huntch? Spot on, man! Great detective work. I found where they live. And ya know what? They aren't happy that I know."

"Stiles, if this is a joke-"

"This isn't a fucking joke, Scott!" Stiles yelled into the phone. "I almost got killed! If it wasn't for Derek and Isaac, I would be cut into ribbons. Now stop thinking with your dick and get over here and help Derek and Isaac, or I swear to christ I will haunt you in the afterlife."

Stiles hung up the phone and put his hands on top of his head. He squeezed his eyes shut and let out a sound of frustration. What the hell should he do? It would be so _easy_ to just run away, and god, did he want to. But he simply couldn't leave Derek and Isaac. They may not be friends but they had saved his life. Stiles tried to think up a way to help them while Derek and Isaac continued to battle...

**MM: **Derek growled low in his chest when he saw the female Alpha grab Stiles from his hiding spot. Running forward as fast as he could he grabbed Stiles by the collar of his red hoodie and ripped him our of the Alpha's grip. He knew his eyes were a blood red with anger. How dare this Alpha try and harm Stiles! He was only a human. He shouldn't even be involved with the supernatural at all let alone in the middle of a turf war between two werewolf packs.

Shoving Stiles behind him, Derek started shifting into his wolf form. He knew that against this Alpha he would need all the help he could get. She was an Alpha in a pack of Alphas and Derek was only a newly made Alpha in a pack of teenagers. If he got out of this situation alive he was going to throttle Stiles. What was he thinking going into the territory that the Alpha pack had temporarily claimed? Down on all fours Derek could sense Isaac shifting into his were-form and moving to his right flank. The female Alpha just smirked at them.

"Aww, is the little puppy upset that I played with his chew toy," the Alpha cooed in a sickly sweet voice. Her face suddenly shifted into a vicious snarl as she stared between Derek and Isaac's approaching form.

"Does the wittle Alpha need his puppies to pwotect him?" she cooed again.

Derek growled at the Alpha, not for the comment but he was sick of her baiting him. He wasn't going to respond to childish taunts, especially not when Stiles was still standing behind the nearest warehouse. Why couldn't he just run like a normal human?! Why did he have to be so stubborn?! He was going to get killed.

Then the female Alpha attacked and suddenly it was a mass of tumbling and snarling claws and teeth. The scent of blood was everywhere. It was filling his senses and disorienting him. He could sense Isaac entering the fray with a roar and together they battled against the transformed Alpha. Her form was larger than Derek's, demonstrating her power, and Derek was suddenly unsure of whether or not he would survive this. It was like that time he had fought Peter while he was just a beta, but so much worse. Derek heard Isaac yelp as the other Alpha slashed her claws across the young werewolf's face. Snarling, Derek bit down on the offending arm and yanked. He could feel his fangs rip through her flesh until they met bone and the *pop* as her right front shoulder dislocated. That wound unfortunately would only be temporary. Her body would begin healing in a matter of seconds so Derek pushed his slight advantage and jumped on her back and tried to bite at her neck while scrabbling his sharp claws down her sides.

Suddenly he could hear a buzzing in his ear. Flicking his eyes in the direction of the noise he saw Stiles...

**DR: **Stiles chewed on his nails while pacing as he waited for Scott to arrive and save the day. At least, that's what he /hoped/ would happen, because quite frankly the sounds Stiles was hearing made him think they weren't coming out of this alive. He hoped he didn't invite Scott over just for him to get mauled to pieces. He wasn't an expert when it came to sounds, especially not sounds emitted from werewolves in the heat of battle, but if he had to guess, it sounded like Derek and Isaac were losing. Big time. He heard loud growls and snarls and howls of pain, and while they all sounded alike, the female's voice was slightly higher. Stiles didn't hear her howling in pain nearly as much as he did for Derek's and Isaac's.

Unable to stand and do nothing productive, Stiles started playing with his phone. He had no idea what he was looking for; a number call? A wiki on how to stop an Alpha were wolf with nothing? A distraction from the carnage just behind him? Just when he thought throwing his phone on the ground and cursing it into oblivion for failure to help him, Stiles realized he wasn't that far from his Jeep. Without further thought he ran in the direction towards his Jeep, hoping he would find _something_ there that could help this shitty situation.

He made it to his Jeep in record time, and he made a mental note that the coach would never believe that he ran such a long distance in such a short amount of time. Coach had always said jogging every day would make Stiles faster, but who knew that the secret was actually fearing for himself and his friend's lives? He would have laughed at his own stupid thought if he hadn't been gasping for breath.

He flung the door open and started looking for something, _anything_, and wasn't surprised that the only thing he had in his car was candy wrappers and old soda cans and forgotten homework. He cursed under his breath and grabbed at his head. "God damn it! What am I going to do?" He reached in his pocket and was relieved that the keys were still in there. Not that it really mattered at this point, but he supposed they would come in handy if he needed to run from that Crazy Alpha Bitch after she was done eating Derek and Isaac for lunch. It would be pretty fun to see how far he could get before she inevitably caught up and had him for desert.

That's when an idea hit him. Why not use the Jeep and try to run the bitch over? At best, he would hit her and give Derek and Isaac a great opening to attack, and it would buy them more time to have Scott join in. At worst, she would avoid it and then kill Stiles, but at least while she was busy killing him Derek and Isaac could use that opportunity to attack. It was fool proof! Okay, so actually it was pretty fucking stupid, but Stiles was out of time and out of options.

He turned the key in ignition and put it in drive, speeding towards battle. He hoped he didn't mistake Derek for the Alpha that he wanted to hit. After a few seconds, he rounded the corner and saw her in the distance; there was no mistaking that bitch for Derek, she was much bigger and worse, she was clearly winning this fight. Derek obviously heard Stiles before the rest of the group, because he turned around and looked directly at Stiles. Stiles' stomach did a flip flop, because god damn, Derek looked _terrifying_. It was almost enough to make Stiles stomp on the breaks and throw the Jeep in reverse, but instead he put the car into overdrive and aimed straight for the female Alpha. When she finally noticed him, he was just a second away from hitting her. Stiles squeezed his eyes shut and yelled, hoping for the best.

**MM: **Derek was glad that he had turned away to find out what the annoying buzzing in his ears was. If he hadn't he too would have been crushed by Stiles' Jeep as it came hurtling around the corner and headed straight towards the fight. Derek's eyes widened as they connected with Stiles'. What was Stiles _thinking_?! Derek almost shouted at Stiles to drive away, to not get involved before he realised the human wouldn't hear him, let alone understand him while he was in his wolf form so instead he turned and pounced on Isaac, knocking them both out of the path of the speeding blue Jeep which slammed into the female Alpha with a sickening crunch. Metal bent and folded around the alpha as the bonnet of the Jeep collapsed in on itself from the impact. Derek watched as the airbag in the steering wheel exploded into Stiles' face and Stiles was squished back into his seat.

Derek was knocked out of his reverie as Isaac whimpered beneath him. He could see the younger boy already beginning to heal but only very slowly. Bites and scratches from an Alpha always take longer to heal. They are meant to be a message, to teach a lesson. Leaning down in his wolf form Derek licked a long stripe up one of the large gashes on Isaac's chest. While an Alpha's teeth and claws could inflict lasting damage an Alpha's saliva could also help the healing process. Once the gash was almost closed, Derek stopped licking the wound and nuzzled Isaac. He had to leave the pup to check on Stiles.

Getting up from his crouched position over Isaac, Derek padded his way over to the mangled remains of Stiles' Jeep. The car was a mess. There would be no way to recover the car - it was way to smashed up. The entire front half of the Jeep was a mass of bent, warped and crunched metal. Glancing at the front of the Jeep and the middle of the wreck, Derek saw the female Alpha. Or really, what was left of her. Derek estimated that the Jeep had been going approximately 80 miles an hour by the time it crashed into the other Alpha, crushing her into the wall and severing her upper body from her lower body with a jagged piece of metal from the bonnet of the car. Derek could see part of the Jeep's engine coming out of the Alpha's back from where it had crushed its way through her stomach. She was dead. There was no doubt about it. Stiles had killed an alpha.

Turning back to the Jeep, Derek lifted his paws up to the front door that was preventing him from reaching Stiles and dragged his claws into the metal, hooking them on the door and yanking it out of the body of the car. With the door gone Derek could now reach Stiles who was lying unconscious in his seat, the airbag smooshed up against his face and chest.

Derek growled, he could smell blood on Stiles. Shifting back into his human form, Derek carefully lifted the boy out of the mangled Jeep and carried him over to where Isaac was sitting on the concrete.

**DR: **Scott was just about take off Alison's panties when he heard his phone ringing. He wanted to ignore it, and he came very close to doing so, however he saw that it was Stiles calling, and he remembered that Stiles was out doing all the hard work for him. Alison eyed the phone then Scott, her expression clearly saying "you better not fucking stop. Ignore it!". And oh _god_, he wanted to! It was probably nothing...however, there was always that slim chance it could be something important or dangerous, and Scott decided not to chance it.

And it was a good thing he hadn't, because Stiles was in serious trouble. Scott threw on his clothes in record speed and shouted off apologies to a confused Alison as he used his werewolf speed to jump out her window and flee towards the warehouse district. Guilt clung to him like a wet sock, knowing that by the time he arrived it could be too late and it would be his fault that Stiles got killed. The thought made him transform into his half-wolf form, day light be damned, and run faster. He had to get there in time.

He heard it before he even entered the forest. It was loud, and sounded _terrible_. He could clearly hear Isaac whimpering in pain, and an unknown voice growled in a mocking tone. He was definitely heading in the right direction. He did smell Stiles, but not his blood, so at least he had made it in time. He just hoped he could get them all out of here in one piece.

As he entered the forest, all at once his senses were assaulted. First it was the loud roar of an engine - Stiles' Jeep, no doubt about it -, then there was the howling, and a loud 'crunch' sound, followed by the overwhelming scent of fallen blood. One scent of blood was unknown and obviously belonged to the Alpha, but the other...

"Stiles!" Scott ran towards the scent, panic making him move faster.

The first thing he saw when he burst out of the forest and ran into the warehouse district was Stiles' Jeep, or rather, what was left of it. Its front end was crumpled and completely totalled. There was _no way_ Stiles would be driving that thing anymore. Scott looked for Stiles, and he definitely saw a body, but it wasn't his friend's, and thank _fuck_ for that. The 'body' he saw had seen better days. It was naked and pinned to the wall, blood _everywhere_ and her face was smashed in. Scott had to sniff again to confirm that she was in fact dead. But if she was dead, that meant the Jeep killed her. And Stiles was no doubt driving it, which meant...

Scott looked from the wreckage and that's when he finally noticed Derek and Isaac sitting not far from the wreckage, hurt but alive. He could see Stiles' on the ground, unmoving, and Derek next to him doing... well, it _looked_ like Derek was cradling his cheek like a mother would with a child. Scott blinked and sniffed the air, and even though Stiles wasn't moving, he was clearly alive. Derek finally looked over to Scott and that's when Scott noticed another thing; Derek was, uh, kinda... _naked_.

Scott quickly jogged over. "Uh," he said, slowly turning back into human form. "So, am I seeing this right? Did... did Stiles do this? Did Stiles _kill_ an Alpha with his _Jeep_?" He averted his eyes to the ground, trying to avoid looking at Derek's body. "Dude, why are you _naked_?"

**MM: **As he placed Stiles down on the ground next to Isaac he let out a growl; he could sense another werewolf coming closer. It was too far away to tell if it was another Alpha, come to avenge its fallen pack member or if it was Peter, come to help. It was very unlikely that it was Peter so Derek moved to stand in a protective stance over his injured pack-mates.

Derek would never admit to it but he let out a small sigh of relief when he finally recognised the werewolf's scent. It was Scott. Stiles must have called him before he decided that driving his Jeep into an Alpha werewolf was a good idea. Did the boy have no sense of self-preservation?! With the threat of another Alpha gone Derek moved out of his protective stance and sat down next to Isaac and shifted Stiles' head into his lap.

"Derek?" asked Isaac in a hesitant voice, "Did that just happen? Did Stiles just kill an Alpha?"

Derek looked over at the pup next to him and nodded as he ran his fingers gently over the bump on the back of Stiles' head, "Yes and it's not the first time either. Stiles helped me kill the last Alpha that was wreaking havoc on Beacon Hills."

"_Really_?!" Isaac asked in shock before looking down at Stiles in bewilderment as if he couldn't understand how a human could defeat an Alpha, two Alphas.

Derek remembered the time when he had thought the same. That having a human around would only hinder. Someone he would have to protect while also trying to watch his own back. But it had turned out completely different than he had originally thought. Stiles had ended up saving his life just as many times as Derek had saved Stiles'.

"Yes, really. If Stiles was a werewolf he would be an Alpha like me," Derek finally replied.

It was then, that Derek could hear Scott finally turning the bend of the closest warehouse. Derek looked up at Scott as the other boy approached. He was late. Again. He had let Stiles do something dangerous. Again. Derek was tempted to rip the stupid boy's throat out – with his teeth – for constantly getting Stiles into all of these dangerous situations.

Derek could see Isaac out of the corner of his eye looking at him in confusion. The beta must be able to sense his anger at Scott and was probably wondering why. Lifting his other hand –not the one currently cradling Stiles' head – Derek reached out and brushed the back of his hand against Isaac's arm. Seeing the pup relax, Derek tuned back to Scott.

"Uh," said Scott and he jogged over to them while shifting his face back from his werewolf one to his human one, "So, am I seeing this right? Did... did Stiles do this? Did Stiles _kill_ an Alpha with his _Jeep_?"

Derek was about to reply when Scott blurted out, "Dude, why are you _naked_?"

Derek growled at the idiotic beta, his anger from earlier returning. Scott was an idiot and had put Stiles and his pack in danger...

**DR: **If looks could kill, Scott would be looking worse than the Alpha stuck to Stiles' Jeep. Scott could feel Derek's anger, and while making Derek angry was nothing new for Scott, _this_ was definitely the maddest he had ever seen him. He instinctively took a step back, and he eyed Isaac, who looked away. Derek didn't move, which Scott didn't know if that was a good thing or not. The tension in the air weighed down on Scott, and he was about to say something to lighten the mood, however that's when Stiles decided to re-join the land of the living. All three of the wolves looked down as Stiles slowly stirred awake.

The first thing Stiles' became aware of was that his whole body _ached_. His head and neck felt especially stiff and sore. He tried to move, but that only intensified the pain, making it go from a dull achy feeling to sharp, agonizing spikes. He groaned and tried to open his eyes but holy _shit_ it was bright. Where the hell was he? Did he leave his curtains open again? Why did his head hurt? He knew the helmets at Beacon High were cheap but he had gotten hit in the head with the lacrosse ball plenty of times and it never hurt _this_ bad.

As he became more aware of his surroundings, he heard muffled voices, smelled fresh air, and felt something warm beneath his head. _Am I outside...?_

And that's when it all came back to him; the warehouse, the Alpha, Derek and Isaac, his stupid plan with the Jeep... Had it worked? Did he hit her? Were Derek and Isaac still alive?

Stiles fought through the pain and fogginess and opened his eyes. He quickly shut them from the pain, only to open them again, this time much slower. Everything was blurry, and when his vision cleared, the first thing he saw was Scott looking down on him, his face a mixture of anguish and happiness.

"S-Scott?" Stiles said. His voice was raspy and it came out quieter than he had intended.

Scott gave that big shit eating grin he always gave when he was happy. "Stiles! "

Stiles closed his eyes and swallowed, trying to smile but only managing to give a weak grin. "Took you long enough. What did you do, finish Allison off before coming? Oh, that was a clever joke."

It stung, but Scott knew he deserved it. "I came right away dude. I'm so sorry, Stiles, I-"

"Coming right away isn't good, Scott. Might want to get that checked out."

Scott was confused, but once he got the joke, he laughed. Stiles swallowed again and groaned as his head throbbed. "Where's Derek and Isaac? Are they...alive?"

"Isaac's fine, he's next to you, actually. As for Derek...Uh..." Scott shifted a little. "Um. Dude. Do you really not... you know... _see_ him? Or... _feel_ him?"

"Feel him? Why the hell would I..." Stiles opened his eyes and slowly turned his head to the side. That's when he realized Isaac and Derek were right next to him, as Scott had mentioned. But Derek was _very_ close. It looked strange. Wait. Scott had said _feel_. Now that he mentioned it, Stiles had gotten more feeling into his limbs and that's when he noticed his head wasn't on the ground, but was instead propped up on...something. Something warm. Stiles blinked again and became aware that Isaac was looking down at him with a sly grin that only someone laughing at his expense would wear, and Derek was staring at him with his usual angry expression.

Stiles shifted his head a little more and woah, hello abs. Stiles blinked again, and yep, he was definitely staring at abs, and a happy trail, and oh god was that-

Stiles squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh my _god_. Derek is... my head is..." Stiles couldn't think of any type of witty joke or explanation for _this_. "What the fuck. Am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I? And this is Hell, isn't it?"

**MM: **Isaac watched as Stiles regained consciousness and immediately started yammering back and forth with Scott. It's like the second he was awake the boy's mouth was off - like it was in a race and Stiles had to get first place. Isaac inwardly laughed as Scott awkwardly tried to tell Stiles - without actually telling Stiles - that he was sort of lying in Derek's lap who was currently sitting on the ground buck naked. The look of confusion on Stiles face and - wait was that arousal, he could smell?

Isaac grinned slyly down at Stiles. Was Stiles attracted to Derek? Oooh this was too good!

The dawning horror on Stiles face was absolutely priceless to watch as Stiles finally realised that he was sitting in a very naked Derek Hale's lap. Isaac was hard pressed to stop the laughter bursting out of his throat. He knew he didn't manage very well because Derek looked over at him with a scowl before tuning his head to look back down at Stiles. The two connected eyes and suddenly Stiles was squeezing his eyes shut as if that would suddenly make the situation he was in less real.

"Oh my _god_. Derek is... my head is..." babbled Stiles with his eyes squeezed tightly shut, "What the fuck. Am I dead? I'm dead, aren't I? And this is Hell, isn't it?"

Derek frowned down at Stiles, "You're not dead." he said while tilting his head in confusion. Why would Stiles think he was dead?

Stiles groaned in response, "Ahhrrg, Derek! That's not what I meant..." the younger boy sighed - his eyes still tightly shut, "Why am I in your lap? and why are you naked?"

Derek could hear Isaac trying to giggle silently - wasn't working - next to him and scowled at the boy. He wasn't helping.

"My clothes ripped when I shifted into a full wolf. Clothes aren't exactly made in Alpha Wolf size. So when I turned back to get you out of your Jeep..." finished Derek before gesturing to himself. He didn't normally have to explain himself but since Stiles' idiotic scheme had saved them all from probably what would have been a pretty gruesome death he was willing to explain - just this once.

"Great, just great," muttered Stiles, "Scott, go to the back of what's left of my Jeep and grab my lacrosse bag out of the back. It should have a few spare t-shirts and shorts that Derek might fit into.

Derek watched as Scott quickly scrambled to do what his friend had asked. He could practically smell the guilt trailing off of the other wolf.

"Thank you," grunted Derek down at Stiles.

Stiles nodded his head - his eyes still shut - "You're welcome. Hey, and thanks for getting me out of the she-wolf's claws. I thought she was going to eat me when she first grabbed me."

Derek hmmmed in responce - his speaking quota filled for the day. He wouldn't have let Stiles get hurt if there was a way he could have prevented it but he wasn't going to tell Stiles that - he had a reputation to uphold.

**DR:** If it had been any other time, Stiles would have been ecstatic that Derek was showing him an ounce of kindness. He would have taken the time to take a photograph and mark the date in his phone calendar with a note that would read "People officially ice skating in Hell; Derek Hale was NICE to me today!" And he would gloat over it and remind Derek about it every chance he got, even if it meant chancing bodily harm.

But today wasn't like any other time. For one thing, Stiles felt like an alien was trying to claw its way out of his skull - he had watched Prometheus last week ok?! For another thing, Derek had Stiles' head in his lap, just inches away from Derek Jr. If he didn't think he would vomit from the effort, Stiles would have already stood up and ran home. Stiles had never even been on a date before, so going from first base to having Derek's dick near his face was just a _tad_ unsettling. He could have at least bought him dinner first.

Thinking about Derek's body was proving to be a bad idea. It was totally out of Stiles control (Honest!) and he didn't know _why_ his injured body would think it would be a good idea to make Stiles' cheeks redden and his dick harden ever so slightly, when it should be focusing more on healing and staying awake, but yeah, his body obviously hated him because that was happening and he couldn't get it to stop. Worse, the more he tried to will these feelings away, the harder his heart starting beating. It was obviously his concussion that was making his body act this way.

Just when Stiles thought he was going to have a panic attack in Derek's lap, Scott returned with some clothes and Derek slowly placed Stiles completely on the ground before standing to accept the (three sizes too small) clothes. Stiles mentally thanked whoever was listening for the favour, hoping the clothes and wounds from battle had made Derek too tired and distracted to notice what Stiles' body had been thinking.

**MM: **Thankfully for Stiles, Derek was far too preoccupied with his thoughts to notice the sharp smell of arousal that wafted from Stiles.

This situation was out of control. Derek already knew that the Alpha pack would be a danger to his pack when he first found out that they were in Beacon Hills but now that Stiles had gotten involved and had actually _killed _one of the Alphas, the situation had possibly just become ten times worse.

Stiles' actions would be taken as an act of war. The other Alphas would seek to avenge their fallen pack mate by killing Stiles and Derek's pack. Beacon Hills was about to become a bloodbath. Stiles and his father would need to be protected. Hopefully, Scott and Jackson would help but Derek wasn't too optimistic. To be completely honest, Derek was thinking of just taking his pack and Stiles (and his father because Derek knew that Stiles wouldn't leave without his dad) and running. His pack wasn't strong enough to go up against a pack of Alphas even if they did have help.

Derek sighed as he saw Scott running back over to them with the clothes that Stiles had mentioned. Gently moving Stiles's head out of his lap and placing him flat on the concrete next to Isaac; Derek stood and snatched the clothes from Scott. They were Stiles' so he was almost positive they would be too small on him but it was better than running around naked. Gingerly, Derek slipped on the pair of gym shorts that had been in the pile while trying not to wince as the shorts scraped over a gash on his hip from the Alpha's claws. Next he slipped on a gray 'Beacon Hills Lacrosse' t-shirt. Unfortunately he couldn't hide the wince as the movement of pulling the shirt over his head tore open one of the bites on his shoulder and one of the large gashes on his back. He would heal. It would just take time – time they really didn't have.

Looking up, Derek noticed Isaac, Scott and Stiles all staring at him. Arrg, why did they all look to him for answers to all their problems? He didn't know any more than they did. And yes he was the Alpha but that didn't make him all knowing. He didn't know if he was making the right decisions or not. Sometimes he wonders if he is making the right choice; leading this pack of teenagers or if he should just run until he can't anymore and not look back. But then he thinks that if he leaves, the stupid teenagers would all die, either from hunters or the Alpha pack, so he can't leave. They are all looking to him for answers but he doesn't have any.

"We have to move. Now," Derek finally growls in answer to the stares, "The Alpha pack will have heard the commotion and will smell the blood of their dead pack member. We need to get somewhere safe, now."

The three teenagers are staring at him with wide eyes as if they just realised that the Alpha they had fought wasn't alone. Fuck, they were so screwed. Why had he decided to make teenagers his pack? What had he been thinking? He should have just left the second Peter was dead...

Not seeing any reaction other than the wide eyed stares, Derek growled. Didn't they understand that if they didn't get somewhere safe they were pretty much dead?

"Didn't you hear me?!" Derek growled as he moved forward and hauled Isaac to his feet and turned to look at Scott who was currently moving to help Stiles to his feet, "If we don't get somewhere safe, and fast, We. Are. Going. To. Die."

That seemed to get them moving. Scott scrambled to pick up Stiles from the ground but Derek pushed him away.

"Help Isaac," he muttered to Scott as he picked up Stiles. They probably would already be dead, if not horribly wounded, if it weren't for Stiles's scheme with the Jeep. The least Derek could do was carry him to somewhere safe where they could rest and heal until the next fight... because there would be a next fight. It would only be a matter of time. Derek just hoped that his raga-bond pack of teenagers and a slightly crazy uncle would survive it. With that thought Derek took off running with Stiles in his arms out of the warehouse district and towards the forest with Scott helping a limping Isaac running along behind them.

* * *

**Notes: **Hi guys! Marcielle here :) This is only part one on this fic! Part two will be up once Dry-Rainbow and I get a chance to work together on this fic. So keep your fingers crossed ;)

Please Read and review! We would both love to hear what you think!

-Marcielle-


	2. Chapter 2

**It's All Scott's Fault! **

**Part 2**

Co-authored by Marcielle's Musings (Me) and Dry Rainbow

**A/N: **This isn't the complete version of part 2, only a snippet but we figured that you guys would like to read it as soon as possible so the rest of the chapter will be updated soon so check back often for any updates.

* * *

**DR: **Today must have been 'irony' day, because it sure as hell felt like it to Stiles. First, he manages to finally have a girl interested enough in him to touch him, only for said girl to be a homicidal Alpha Werewolf that only wanted to touch him with her claws extended and her fangs bared, ready to rip his throat out. He had always fantasised of pinning a girl up against a wall and being rough with her, but never in his wildest dreams did he think he'd get to do it with his Jeep and with so much blood involved. Then, as if fate hadn't already used Stiles' life as a perfect picture to go right next to the definition of 'Irony' in the dictionary, Stiles ended up gazing into Derek's eyes as Derek Jr lay just inches away from his face. Stiles had always dreamed of the day when he would finally get to see someone naked and have his head near their intimate areas… just not with a dude, who just so happened to be a werewolf, who also hated his guts, and who only did it because he had rescued Stiles from the Jeep that killed someone just moments prior. Now that same guy was carrying him bridal style. Stiles felt like a beat up bride to be.

Stiles would have laughed at the situation if he hadn't been too busy trying not to cry out at the pain Derek was causing him. He understood that they were in a hurry and needed to hide _fast_, but Stiles was sore and all this jostling around was causing his vision to blur and blackout at points. Fighting through the pain, Stiles looked up at Derek and asked, "Where are we going?"

Scott answered before Derek could. "What about Deaton's?"

"No," Derek replied. "I don't trust him."

"But-"

"I said _no_,"

Scott stopped running, causing Isaac to stop as well since Scott was helping him walk and Derek to halt abruptly to avoid running into them.

"Then where the fuck are we going?" Scott yelled and then threw his hands up in frustration. "What about my mom? What about Alison? I'm not leaving without them."

Stiles gasped as Derek suddenly gripped his shoulders tightly in anger. "Hey, don't take it out on _me!_" Stiles yelped, and Derek appeared to understand what Stiles was talking about because he quickly loosened his grip with an apologetic look. Stiles huffed and closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. It was obvious that this was a terrible situation and everyone was scared. Stiles was afraid as well, but he knew that fear could lead to irrational plans, and none of them needed anymore of _that_. Derek may be the Alpha but he was still a new one and obviously had no idea what he was doing. Isaac was just following orders, and Scott was doing the opposite. Stiles could feel how angry Derek was at Scott. So before they could kill each other, Stiles cut through the tension and said "I need to call my dad."

Nobody moved. Stiles sighed in frustration. "Now. Like, _right now_. As in, one of you give me your phone, preferably before we all get mauled by another Alpha." Stiles could tell that Derek didn't like that idea, if his increased grip was anything to go by.

**MM: **They were running from the Alpha pack when Stiles asked where they were going. To him it didn't matter _where_ they were running, just that they kept going. They were far too close to the Alpha pack to stop. It wasn't safe to stop. Derek was about to say just that when Scott suggested Dr. Deaton's place.

"No," Derek growled at Scott.

Didn't he know that Deaton wasn't trustworthy?! Would Scott really expect him to trust the lives of his pack to a man that he himself doesn't trust?! The man knew far too much about the supernatural for not being one himself. The man could be a hunter for all he knows. Derek didn't personally think the man _was_ a hunter but it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"I don't trust him"

"But – " protested Scott.

"I said _no_" growled Derek, trying to get Scott to listen. Scott really needed to learn that _he_ was the Alpha. And as Alpha he would only ever try and do what was best for the pack so if he said it wasn't safe then it _wasn't friggen' safe_.

Then Scott began shouting. Asking where they were going and saying he wouldn't leave without his mom and his girlfriend. Derek could understand Scott wanting to get his mom. She was pack to him but Allison would probably be safer away from the pack. Her family could protect her from the Alpha pack. They were probably better equipped to face the Alpha pack than Derek was. Scott was an idiot. They needed to keep running. He could call his mom once they were somewhere safe or at least further away.

Suddenly a gasp interrupted Derek's frustrated thoughts. Looking down at the boy in his arms Derek wondered why the boy had made the pained noise.

"Hey don't take it out on _me!_" yelped Stiles.

Derek's eyes widened when he realised that _he_ was the reason for Stiles' gasp of pain. He had accidentally bruised Stiles' shoulders by squeezing too tightly. Loosening his grip, Derek was just about to apologise for hurting him when Stiles began to speak again:

"I need to call my dad."

Derek stilled and looked down at his charge. Didn't he at least understand that they weren't safe yet? That they had to keep moving or the Alpha pack would catch them and probably kill them? For some reason he had thought Stiles would understand that stopping when an Alpha pack was probably hunting them down that very second would be a _monumentally bad idea_ - obviously not.

"Now. Like, _right now_," Stiles said in a frustrated tone, "As in, one of you give me your phone, preferably before we all get mauled by another Alpha."

Derek's grip tightened automatically on Stiles with a low growl. He wouldn't let the Alphas hurt his pack but in order to do that they had to keep moving.

"Can you call him while we run?" asked Derek as he shifted Stiles so he could carry the younger man with one arm. Stiles silently nodded his head as the group yet again stared at him. Derek didn't have his phone anymore. It was probably wherever the remains of his clothes were so he reached his hand out to Isaac.

"Pass me your phone,"

Isaac nodded and slipped his phone out of his pocket and passed it to Derek. The screen was slightly cracked from where it had probably been hit against the concrete during the fight but it looked like it would still work.

Passing the phone to Stiles, Derek motioned to the other two teens, "Stiles will call his dad while we keep running. It's not safe to stop yet. We're too close to the Alpha pack and I don't know about you two but I'm not ready for another fight with an Alpha let alone a pack of them."

Then looking directly at Scott Derek finished, "And _then_ you can call your mother and tell her to go to the Sheriff's station with Stiles' dad or go somewhere else safe. Allison will be fine with her family. Now we have to go _now_."

Then they were running again. He could feel himself healing with each step. It was just a very slow process. He could also hear Stiles as he talked to his dad on the battered up phone. Hopefully they could get to safety soon.

**MM:** Stiles knew it wouldn't exactly be easy to make a phone call while Derek ran through the woods, but he didn't think it would be _this_hard. Between trying not to pass out from the pain of being jostled and struggling to hold the phone steady, it was a miracle he could even understand his dad when he finally picked up the phone.

"Dad!" Stiles practically yelled into the phone. He couldn't help it. His sense of hearing was a bit off due to the rushing wind in his ears. Add to that the fact that he was worried that he had pretty much just put his dad's life in danger and you get a pretty frantic Stiles.

He must have sounded as bad as he felt because his dad sounded worried. "Stiles? What's wrong?"

"Oh thank god. I was so worried. Are you ok? Are you at the Station?" replied Stiles, still yelling over the wind.

Stiles could see Derek look down at him out of the corner of his eye in concern. Stiles silently patted Derek's chest as the older man continued to run. He was fine. He was just worried about his dad.

"Yes, I'm fine and I'm at the Station... Stiles are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Why do you sound like you're on the verge of a panic attack?" was his dad's muffled reply.

"I'm... well... um," Stiles was at a loss. What could he say to his dad that would be believable? It wasn't like he could tell his dad that a few minutes ago he had killed an Alpha werewolf of an Alpha pack that was now probably hunting him and his friends down and would probably be trying to kill anyone associated with what happened. His actions had probably put his dad, Scott's mom, and possibly Jackson and Lydia in danger. Derek and Isaac would definitely be in danger for helping him. God, he hoped he hadn't just signed the death warrants of his friends and family.

"Stiles? Whatever it is, you can tell me... I'll always listen. Are you in some sort of trouble son?" asked his dad when no reply was forthcoming.

Stiles let out a small sob. He couldn't do this. He couldn't tell his dad what really happened but he had to think of a way to get his dad to safety so he didn't get killed.

"Stiles? Stiles?!" Stiles' dad yelled over the phone when he heard Stiles' sob. Stiles could hear movement on the other side of the phone, "Ok I'm coming to get you. Stay where you are. I'll turn on the G.P.S. tracking on your phone. Just stay put!"

"No! Dad don't!" yelled Stiles. He didn't need his dad coming to where the Alpha's were probably coming to kill him. Stiles let out another sob – this was all his fault. If he had ignored Scott's request to go scope out where he thought the Alpha pack was he wouldn't have gotten caught by the female Alpha. Then he wouldn't have needed Derek and Isaac to save him. Everyone would be safe.

Stiles felt Derek hold him closer to his chest as Derek continued to run. He didn't say anything but Stiles got the message; Derek was trying to comfort him. He sort of sucked at it but hey, it's the thought that counts isn't it?

"Stiles," he could hear his dad growl on the other end of the line, "I'm coming to get you. Where are you?"

Stiles still didn't know what to tell his dad so he looked up at Derek, hoping the Alpha would have some idea. Derek saw the look, sighed and motioned for Stiles to hold the phone up to his ear – all while still running with Stiles cradled in his arms and Scott and Isaac running behind them. Stiles did as directed, slightly wary of what Derek would end up saying to his dad but hopeful that it would be better than anything he could come up with at the moment. I mean _come on_he probably had a concussion he wasn't up to his normal peak performance yet.

"Sheriff Stilinski? This is Derek Hale."

Stiles couldn't hear the reply but from the way that Derek subtly winced he knew it couldn't be anything good. His dad was probably even more worried now that he thought about it. Derek didn't exactly have the best reputation in town.

"Stiles is fine, just a little beaten up." Derek continued to say and then suddenly stopped, obviously listening to his dad rant by the look on Derek's face.

"No," growled Derek, the frustration practically oozing out in his tone, "I wasn't the one to hurt him. You can ask him yourself. He and Scott were attacked by some members of a gang down in the warehouse district. His Jeep is trashed but I got him out of there. Unfortunately, they are now coming after us."

There was another break in the conversation as Derek listened to what his dad was saying.

"I'll get them both somewhere safe. He just wanted to check up on you. They threatened to hurt you and Scott's mom so they were worried. Could you possibly call Scott's mother and pick her up from the hospital and meet us at –" was all Derek could get out before he was interrupted by Stiles.

"Dr. Deaton's clinic, dad! We'll meet you there!" yelled Stiles as he snatched the phone away from Derek.

Derek growled at Stiles when the phone was stolen but he still didn't drop Stiles. It was obvious that Derek was mad at Stiles for saying Dr. Deaton's clinic since he clearly didn't trust the man but it was the most logical place to hide since the place was practically _built_of mountain ash. Stiles figured that there would also be more poudered mountain ash at the clinic which Stiles could seal in a barrier once they got there to keep the Alpha pack out.

"Stiles? Are you sure you're ok? Derek hasn't hurt you? You really were attacked by a gang?" his Dad asked over the phone.

"Yeah, dad. Everything Derek told you is the truth so can you please grab Scott's mom and meet us at the clinic?" begged Stiles over the phone.

Stiles could practically hear the sigh in his dad's voice, "Sure Stiles, I'll pick her up and meet you there. Be safe, son and I expect a better explanation when we get there because I'm not sure I believe this gang nonsense."

"Got it. Bye dad, please be safe..." trailed off Stiles before he hung up.

Stiles could practically feel the anger rolling off of Derek as they continued to run.

"Why did you say we would go to Deaton's?" growled Derek down at Stiles.

"Because it is the most logical place to go!" yelled Stiles as he looked up to meet Derek's glare, "I don't know what you have against the man since all he's done is _help us_ but he won't even be there at this time of night so not trusting him isn't even a legitimate reason right now! The clinic is also practically _made_of mountain ash! It is the safest place we could possibly go to keep out a pack of Alphas."

"Also trap us in," snarled Derek.

"I would rather be trapped _in_ somewhere safe than somewhere _not_," mumbled Stiles but he is sure Derek heard him anyway.

Derek let out a world-weary sigh, "Fine," before he changed directions mid-stride and began running in the direction that Stiles assumed was Dr. Deaton's clinic.

**DR:** Scott didn't like staying with the pack. He wasn't a member of Derek's pack and he _personally_ wanted to go find his mother and escort her somewhere safe rather than stay with Derek. He wanted to voice his anger on the matter, but refrained from doing so because deep down he knew this was all his fault. If only he had listened to Derek in the first place when he had warned Scott against searching for the Alpha pack. If only he hadn't been thinking with his dick when he had insisted that Stiles could handle it on his own. At this point, the least Scott could do was listen to Derek _this time_, seeing as he had been right _and_he and Isaac had saved Stiles from certain death. For now he would just have to have faith that Derek knew what he was talking about and that his mother would be alright in the end.

As they ran towards Dr. Deatons, he couldn't help but notice how protective Derek was being towards Stiles. Okay, so Scott knew deep down Derek wasn't as bad as everyone made him out to be, but Derek didn't actually _like_ anyone, especially not Stiles. Saving Stiles' life was one thing, but cradling him in his lap? Insisting on being the one who carried Stiles as they ran? And then, there was the whole... scent thing. Scott could have just identified the scent wrong, seeing as he was still new to this whole werewolf bullshit, but he could have _sworn_ he smelled, ummm, _desire_. It smelled almost exactly like Allison smelled whenever their makeout sessions got hot and heavy. He wanted to talk to Isaac privately and ask if he had smelled it too, just to make sure he wasn't going crazy, but it looked like they weren't going to be separating from the group anytime soon.

Scott wasn't against people being gay, far from it. He couldn't care less who people found attractive. However, Derek liking Stiles made Scott uneasy. Just because he knew Derek wasn't a terrible person deep down didn't mean Scott trusted him.

Scott didn't have time to dwell on it anymore before Dr. Deaton's office quickly came into view.

**MM:** Dr. Deaton's clinic looked exactly the same as it did the last time Isaac was here except for the fact that _this time_everyone but Scott was at least partially injured. Isaac had healed while on the run over but there was still a long series of claw marks along his face and he could practically hear the pained wince Stiles made every time he was jostled in Derek's arms.

Once they had reached the clinic Derek, Stiles, Isaac and Scott had made their way around to the back of the clinic where Scott let go of Isaac to reach up and grab the spare key from its hiding place behind a loose brick near the service door. Unlocking and lifting up the roller door, the pack slipped inside.

"See, I told you it would be fine," Stiles said to Derek.

Isaac watched as Derek just scowled down at the boy in his arms before carrying him into the main clinic leaving Isaac and Scott to follow behind.

"Wait," said Isaac, grabbing Scott's elbow, "Shouldn't we close the door? I know it won't stop the Alpha Pack but Stiles can put down another line of mountain ash like he did at the rave, right? That would stop them."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'll close this up. You should go into the main clinic with Derek and Stiles and get patched up. You still have a large scratch on your face."

"Yeah, ok. Watch out for the Sheriff and your mom. They should be here soon if the tone of Stiles' dad's voice is any indication," said Isaac as he turned to head into the main rooms of the clinic.

Walking down the dark hallway from the service room, Isaac could hear the animals rattling around in their cages. This happened every time that he came here. Animals seemed to be able to sense that he was a werewolf. It's funny how animals can but humans can't. The cats especially made a ruckus as he walked by the door to their room.

Turning into the operating room Isaac leaned against the doorway and watched as Derek pulled disinfectant and bandages out of a cupboard and began trying to convince Stiles that his wounds needed to be cleaned.

"I get that, Derek, but I can do it myself!" yelled Stiles frustrated from his seat on the operating table as he snatched the disinfectant out of Derek's hand.

Derek growled and snatched the disinfectant back and batted away Stiles' hand as he reached to grab the bottle again. It was like watching a game of keep-away.

"Stop, Stiles," Derek growled out again when Stiles tried to get at the bottle of disinfectant that Derek was holding out of the Stiles' reach, "You're covered in scratches and bruises and you have a concussion. You should be grateful you don't have more injuries. What were you thinking, walking around an area where you know the Alpha Pack has been hiding out? You could have been killed. If I hadn't already been in the area scoping it out, you would be."

"What was I thinking?!" Stiles yelled incredulously, "I was trying to help Scott!"

"Exactly," Derek snapped in Stiles' face, "and where was Scott during all of this, hmmm?"

Isaac watched as Stiles' posture deflated. He could tell that Stiles was only being difficult because he didn't want to be seen as weak and Derek wasn't helping matters by being his typical gruff and over-protective self.

Derek's expression softened and he reached for the bottle of disinfectant and wrapped Stiles' wrist in a loose grip, "Just let me-"

"Hey, guys everything is locked up!" yelled Scott as he ran up behind Isaac and caused both Derek and Stiles to look up at the doorway with startled expressions.

Isaac almost wanted to bash his head against the door frame at Scott's timing but his face was still covered in scratches from the Alpha which were still slowly mending so he settled for sighing in frustration, entering the operating room and plonking himself down on a plastic chair in the corner.

Scott was a lovable idiot with horrible timing. Derek was an idiot with next to no people skills. Stiles was smart book-wise but obtuse when it came to people and Isaac was obviously the only one with a brain here. God help him.

**DR:** Scott took a seat next to Isaac and tried not to think about about the huge mess he had created. He absently watched Derek fret over Stiles while Stiles tried to resist the older werewolf. He tried not to think about how Derek was doting on Stiles like Allison always had done for him whenever he had gotten hurt, but it was impossible _not _to ponder when it was happening _right in front of him_. Scott was never one to fidget, that was always Stiles, but right now he was tapping his foot and chewing on his thumb nail as he watched Derek patch up Stiles' arm with gentle care.

He hadn't realized how much he was fidgeting until Isaac nudged him with his shoulder and said "Nervous much?"

"Oh!" Scott said, stopping his shaking all at once. "Sorry. I'm not nervous, I'm just..."

Scott really wanted to ask Isaac's opinion, but he knew Derek would hear him, and he didn't feel like dealing with _that_kind of anger. Scott stood slowly and nodded his head up once to Isaac, indicating him to stand and follow Scott out of the room. It's not like they needed an excuse, Derek was too busy mothering Stiles to care about anything else.

Once they were in the back and Scott was sure they were far enough away from Derek's super hearing, he turned to Isaac and said "Okay, uh, I don't really know how to ask this..."

Isaac raised an eye brow and crossed his arms with a smirk, "I'm waiting."

Scott looked up and gave a long sigh. "Okay, this may sound stupid but, um," He shifted his eyes around and came in closer, lowering his voice. "Did you...smell anything weird from Derek? Back at the warehouse?" Scott backed up and looked around frantically, expecting Derek to come clawing at his throat. When nothing happened, he looked back to Isaac, who was now chuckling.

**MM:**"You mean the eye-fucking thing he and Stiles have going on?" Isaac asked with a chuckle.

Scott was always super awkward when it came to other people's relationships. Isaac could still remember the day when Scott had asked him if he had ever had a thing with Erica – blushing and fumbling and tripping over his words. Seriously, if Allison hadn't taken pity on Scott and gone out with him Isaac would bet that Scott would still be a bachelor like Stiles. When Stiles was nervous or awkward he talked _non stop_and babbled until the person either told him to shut up or walked away in frustration. Whereas Scott would blush and stutter and trip over his words until either the person took pity on him (like Isaac thought Allison had) or just shake their head and leave.

And yep, here was the awkward stuttering and blushing.

"Wha- um wha- Stiles and Derek?"

"Yeah, not that they've caught on yet," muttered Isaac, "That or they're in denial. But both of them are attracted to the other so... yeah. Do you _really_ think we should be talking about them when they are just in the other room? You do realise that Derek can probably hear us, right?" asked Isaac with a raised eyebrow.

Scott was an idiot - a lovable idiot but still...


End file.
